


The Fantasy

by MLMetallia



Category: Gerard Way - Fandom, My Chemical Romance
Genre: Blow Jobs, M/M, Red Haired Gerard Way, Rough Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-20
Updated: 2016-12-20
Packaged: 2018-09-10 16:50:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8924719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MLMetallia/pseuds/MLMetallia
Summary: Suddenly one small Gerard’s old fantasy came at his mind which he – blushing as hell -  told to Frank as they laid on their bed, both wet and barely breathing after the wild night.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Fantasy](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/249610) by Mark Lithium Metallia. 



> hey everyone who reads it.  
> that's my first translation from russian so if this is horrible just say me that.  
> i'd be glad if you tell me what did i write wrong.  
> sorry for the horrifying (i almost have no doubts) work.  
> ummm... enjoy?

The door had creaked lamentably when the boys tumbled in the small hotel room. An inconsistent breathing filled up the room and it seems like it raised the temperature about ten degrees higher.

Hips bumped to hips, a tattooed hand feverishly palpated the door with the hope of finding the goddamned door lock and giving the safety from interruption. Finally the hand did it and the deaf-click was heard. It boosted boys to make much more passionate kiss full of lust and hunger. The thin fingers hooked the belt of tattooed boy and barely ripped it out trying to pull the belt tip out of the belt loop. When the tip had hanged freely and the zipper jeans had unbuttoned under the pressure of flesh, the milky-pale hand laid on the perineum and squeezed hard, made the boy moan loudly. 

‘Damn, G, I’m… ‘ - the boy didn’t end the phrase as he bellowed disappointed when that sweet and needed pressure had disappeared. It was too hard for him to open his eyes and focus on Gerard who had kneeled before him. The hand automatically buried into bright red locks and stroked them carefully and gently. Gerard looked at Frank with the darkened because of an appetite eyes, his fingers slid over the boy’s hips and lowered the rough cotton cloth with the pants belt. Frank bit his lip; Gerard looked gorgeous: wild hair, blush on his cheeks, lips plumped from kisses and the wild, unholy sight that made Frank feel the sweetness inside. Beside the excitation Frank felt the embarrassment too, ‘cause Way seemed too salaciously. The fact that this debauchery had intended only for Frank’s eyes made him feel more embarrassed.

When the thin fingers had slid down the trunk of his cock, Iero couldn’t control himself anymore and he pushed in the hand as he threw back his head and hissed strangled. Anyway, pretty soon he regained his composure and looked at Gerard again instantly felt like everything had turned inside. Red-haired looked right at Frank’s eyes as he ran his fingers on the excited flesh. When his tongue had touched Frank’s tip that was glistened because of his pre-ejaculate, the boy covered his eyes as he was enjoyed of his own actions. Frank breathed hardly and squeezed Way’s hair worse, giving him an appreciation and hurrying him at the same time. 

Gerard was obedient and skillful thanks to lots of their nights and days. Frank desperately fought with the desire to push his flash deep in boy’s throat and thrust toughly in his mouth, strongly squeeze his fucking red locks without a chance to move away. Iero knew that Gerard liked him to be persistent and rough that’s the reason why Frank let himself have fantasies like this. The memory of Gerard coming while doing the blow job just had fomented his fantasies much more.

But Frank kept himself calm watching Gerard passing round the tip by his tongue. Then he enfolded it by his lips and sucked, continuing his tongue actions in his mouth’s heat. Gradually he took deeper and Frank felt his tip pressing on boy’s throat. Gerard acted slowly not to hurt himself and faster enough not to leave Frank unsatisfied. Fingers covered by tattoos squeezed red locks, making him act faster and asking him to get his flash deeper. And Gerard obeyed again as he made his moves faster and get Frank’s cock in his throat completely at once. Iero moaned effusively as he felt the boy’s tightness and heat.

Way pulled back breathing deep and Frank realized how closer he was at this moment as he felt like another excitation spasm filled up the bowl almost completely; the sight of flushed Way with covered by spit lips, chin and a part of neck made Iero lost his control again. Frank pulled Gerard’s hair roughly, making him moan loudly and shiver as the boy squeezed tattooed hips stronger. Gerard got the hint again. He got Frank’s flesh into his mouth again, pulling his cheeks in and Frank started to stroke deep. Way shivered, clung to the hips and moaned, moving his head toward. Iero was amazed again how always high-minded and leading Gerard had become an obedient, unholy and whore-like one, when Iero started to dominate. 

The ending was close and Iero realized that when he had stoked in boy’s throat once again and felt the creeping weakness in his knees. Suddenly one small Gerard’s old fantasy came at his mind which he – blushing as hell - told to Frank as they laid on their bed, both wet and barely breathing after the wild night which aftermaths Frank could feel during a couple next days as his loin, back and butt were hurt. That memory was the last drop; Frank pulled Gerard’s hair making him to move over and said hoarsely:

‘Pull out your fucking tongue’

Gerard being spacey from happening obediently raised his chin and pulled out his tongue as his glance meant interest and desire. Frank started to masturbate as he lied his tip on boy’s tongue and kept his locks squeezed. It took time for Gerard to realize what was Frank going to do, but when the first drop of semen had touched his tongue, the boy moaned loudly as he felt himself so salaciously while Frank was coming on his tongue, lips and even cheek. That’s all were too much for Gerard and he had barely had the time to unbutton his jeans before he came into the floor.

Still feeling the orgasm Frank – breathless and having weakness in his body – looked at Gerard. His semen had been covered almost a half of his love’s face and, fuck, that seemed to be the most incredible thing he have ever seen. He couldn’t think that he’ll like that kind of debauchery. But wild and blushed Way licking off whitish drops from his lips, looking at Frank with his refulgent green eyes and shivering after coming was completely perfect. As he always do, anyway. Iero put his chin and gestured him to up. As soon as Gerard was on a par with Frank, he kissed him gently, feeling his own taste on his lips and tongue.


End file.
